


The Icing On The Cake

by LadyTabatha



Series: gotta make my own food (FE rarepairs) [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Baking, Birthday, Caspette is my OTP and needs more fics, F/M, Fluff, Lysithea has Strong Feelings about cake, Modern AU, Well - Freeform, am I seriously the first person to use the tag Caspar & Lysithea?, baking mishaps, frosting mishaps, mentions of Lysithea/Linhardt, no beta we die like Glenn, the title is because I'm addicted to bad puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23094889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyTabatha/pseuds/LadyTabatha
Summary: Caspar makes a birthday cake for his girlfriend. It goes surprisingly well, right up until he starts to frost the darn thing.//Or, Caspar tries baking and makes a bit of a mess.
Relationships: Caspar von Bergliez & Lysithea von Ordelia, Caspar von Bergliez/Annette Fantine Dominic
Series: gotta make my own food (FE rarepairs) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659856
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	The Icing On The Cake

Caspar was baking. To most of those who knew him, that meant that the recipe he was using was one for disaster. In reality, it was for a birthday cake. Annette’s birthday cake, because she was turning 22 the next day, and he wanted to make something nice for his girlfriend. (He still couldn’t believe that she was his girlfriend.)

A year ago, he would have gotten a store-bought cake. He knew as well as everyone else that Caspar + Kitchen = Bad. But Linhardt was his best friend, and Linhardt’s girlfriend knew more about sweets than anyone else he’d ever met. Lysithea practically worshipped desserts. And Caspar was pretty sure that he’d picked up enough to bake one simple cake.

Also, he was using a boxed cake mix, because he was making a chocolate cake and he didn’t have cocoa. Or baking powder. Or flour. Or sugar. Or…

But he was baking a cake! He was doing it at Ashe’s place, though, because he didn’t have a mixing bowl. Or cake pans. Or an oven. Or, in fact, a kitchen.

Ashe was happy to lend Caspar use of his kitchen, though, once he learned the reason why. He’d even offered to help, but Caspar had turned him down. This was something he had to do himself.

Making the cake, surprisingly, went off without a hitch. He measured the oil and water correctly, he didn’t get eggshells in the batter, and he remembered to grease the pans.

No, the problems came when he tried to frost the darn thing.

He placed one cake round on a platter. That was fine. He spread Morfis Plum jelly (Annette’s favorite) on top of it. Nothing exploded. He set the other cake round on top of that. The world continued to spin.

Then he began to apply the frosting.

He explained his process to Lysithea afterwards, trying to figure out what went wrong. She told him he’d made three mistakes.

The first was that he didn’t let the cake cool.

(“But I _did _,” he protested. “I waited a whole twenty minutes before I took the cakes out of the pans!”__

__“And you started frosting immediately afterwards?”_ _

__“Yeah. But I let them cool!”_ _

__She rolled her eyes. “Did the cakes still feel warm when you touched them?”_ _

__“Well, yeah…”_ _

__“Then you didn’t let them cool.”)_ _

__The second mistake was that the frosting was too cold._ _

__(“It said refrigerate! Right there on the package!”_ _

__“Refrigerate_ when opened_, dummy. It’s not like you found it in the refrigerated section at the grocery store!” 

____“Oh.”_ _ _ _

____“ __Oh_ _?”)___ _

______His third mistake was in how he applied it._ _ _ _ _ _

______(“You used a_ spatula_?” she screeched. “A _spatula_?”__

__________“Well, what else was I supposed to use?” he retorted._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“A_ knife_? Like _literally every other person on the planet_?” She was turning as red as a tomato, and her eyes were filled with fury._____ _

______________“And how was I supposed to know that?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________That had probably been the wrong thing to say, given that he was then treated to a two-hour lecture on the proper construction, decoration, and presentation of cakes. He took it back: she didn’t_ practically_ worship dessert, she _actually_ worshipped dessert.)_____ _ _ _ _ _

__________________The end result was a chocolate cake covered unevenly with blobs of crumb-coated chocolate frosting. The candles were mismatched and stuck in at odd angles. He was almost embarrassed to present it to Annette._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________The instant she saw it, though, her face lit up and she tackled him in a hug. “Thank you thank you thank you I love it!” She kissed him on the cheek._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Getting yelled at by Lysithea for crimes against cake had been terrible. But Annette’s reaction? That made it all worthwhile._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
